Magical Destinies
by dablackfox101
Summary: Danny, Sam, and Tucker, and maybe a few others, have been excepted to Hogwart! Will they be able to go? What surprises will come along? Will this author EVER be good at summaries? Takes place in Harry's fifth year. DxS HHr
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey people! If you're a Harry Potter and Danny Phantom fan, you'll like this. This story has action, adventure, humor and romance. Just to give you a heads up the pairings will be: Danny/Sam, Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna, and a hint of Draco/Ginny. If you don't like these pairings, tough luck! I will do some different pairings in the future though. If you like the Harry Potter pairings, you should go to: The Portkey . org. (btw, this takes place after "Reality Trip" and since this is my story plot, it's in Harry's fifth year)**

Magical Destinies:

It was an ordinary day in Amity Park, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Danny were sitting in the Fenton's lab. Jazz and Tucker were doing some research on the ghost files while Sam was helping Danny practice using his powers and seeing if he could split into more than two.(in "Beauty Marked" Danny was able to split into 2)

Everything was going fine until a large barn owl came into the lab with three large envelopes that were made with thick, yellowish paper addressed to Danny, Sam, and Tucker.

Jazz screamed, Tucker fell out of his chair, Sam jumped and Danny was so shocked that he changed back and crashed to the ground. The owl dropped the letters to each of them (minus Jazz) and flew of. Danny, being the most curious opened his first and read his out loud:

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**_

_Of__** WITCHCRAFT **__and __**WIZARDRY**_

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**Dear Mr. Fenton,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on September 1. Enclosed is a device that will trance port you Diagon Alley where a man named Rubeus Hagrid will show you and your friends around at 1:00 P.M tomorrow. Have a pleasant evening.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall,**

**_Deputy Headmistress_**

Danny was too shocked to speak. So were Sam and Tucker. Jazz looked at the letter in Danny's hand.

"Do you think it's a trick?" asked Jazz. "I mean witches and wizards don't exists!"

"This is coming from a girl who's parents are ghost hunters and her brother is half ghost." Said Tucker with an eyebrow raised.

"What do you think Danny?" asked Sam. Danny thought for a moment and finally spoke.

"I really can't see _anyone_ going through all this trouble just for a really good prank. I think it might actually be real." Replied Danny, with a bit of disbelief in his voice.

"Ok, let's say that it's real, how are you going to get mom and dad to let you go?" asked Jazz.

"I think that maybe I should _finally _tell them my secret." Said Danny. Jazz gave him a surprised look.

"Aren't you afraid how they're going to react?" questioned Jazz.

"Actually, I already know how they're going to react. Remember the 'Reality Gauntlet'? Well I do, and they react very well." Said Danny.

"I'm going to call my parents." Said Sam

"Me too." Said Tucker

Once all the parents were in the Fenton's living room, Danny told them his secret and they all reacted just as Danny pictured them. Danny's parents were very proud and Tucker's and Sam's parents were happy that their children were protected by a super hero.

"There's something else we'd like to tell you." Said Danny slowly.

"What is it?" questioned all the parents.

"Take a look at this." Said Danny as he gave his parents the letter he got. Tucker and Sam gave their letters to their parents too.

"But there are no such things as witches and wizards!" exclaimed Maddie.

"This is coming from a ghost hunter and the creator of a ghost portal" Said Jazz entering the conversation for the first time.

"I'll only let my Samantha go if Danny promises to protect her." Said Mrs. Manson.

"Same for us." Said Mrs. Foley

"Deal, I'll protect them with my life." Agreed Danny. "Don't worry mom, I've faced danger more times than I can count. I'll be fine."

"Yeah mom, I've seen him fight. He's really good." Said Jazz smiling.

"Let's not forget he fought some of the most powerful ghosts in all of history!" exclaimed Tucker. "And we don't get to go if he doesn't!" Tucker added hopefully.

Everyone laughed and finally Jack said he could go. Danny was so happy he started flying until he bumped his head on the ceiling. Everyone but Danny started to laugh.

"Not funny." Muttered Danny

**dphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphp**

**A/N: that took a while! I'm working on the next chapter right now. Pleez review! Reviews are good for my soul. Cookies for whoever reviews! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ok, I'm back! Btw I never got to thank the people how reviewed my first story. Thanks people! You all get cookies!**

Magical Destinies:

The next day, Danny, Tucker, and Sam all took a lot of money from their parents and got ready to go to this 'Diagon Alley'. They took the object from Danny's envelope and before they knew it, they were quickly jerked by the navel and landed in a place called 'The Leaky Cauldron'.

A very large and tall man helped them up and said,

"'Ello, are yer names by any chance Daniel Fenton, Tucker Foley, and Samantha Manson?" the man asked.

"Yes they are and by the way, I go only by Sam." Answered Sam.

"I'm Tucker." Said Tucker

"And I'm Danny, are you Rubeus Hagrid?" asked Danny curiously.

"Yeah, yes I am but jus' call me Hagrid." Answered Hagrid.

"Ok Hagrid, can I ask you something?" said Tucker

"Sure ye can." Replied Hagrid

"They cook with meat here, right?" asked Tucker

"Tucker!" scolded Sam. "I'm so sorry." She said to Hagrid. "Seriously, we're in a magical world filled with all sorts of magical things and all you can think about is food! I'm starting to think that's all you think about!"

"That's not true Sam!" said Tucker.

"He's right." Said Danny

"Thank you." Said Tucker

"He also thinks about girls and technology." Replied Danny with a smirk on his face.

"Your right Danny. He doesn't care how mean and nasty the girl is. He just cares about their looks." Said Sam with a smirk also played on her face.

"Yeah-hey!" shouted Tucker

Danny and Sam started laughing.

Hagrid watched them closely and found himself smiling. As different as they were, they were also very similar to Harry, Hermione and Ron mind wise. Danny was like Harry, Sam was like Hermione, and Tucker was like Ron. Hagrid chuckled.

"What's so funny?" asked Danny

"If you're laughing at me then it's not very funny!" said Tucker

"It's jus' that yer three remind me of another trio tha' I know." Explained Hagrid

"Will we get to meet them?" asked Danny

"Yes yer will, you'll get to meet 'em right after we get all of yer school supplies." Answered Hagrid

After that, Hagrid took them to Gringotts to get a money exchange then all three of them took out their lists and pretty soon they had all their supplies. Hagrid said it was time for them to meet the other golden trio he was telling them about.

"You'll like 'em. They act a lot like ye selves." Said Hagrid

Hagrid asked Danny for the object that brought them here so Danny took it out of his pocket and Hagrid muttered and enchantment and then he said,

"Grab on, quick!" Hagrid shouted. All of them grabbed hold and they felt that familiar jerk in their navel and were thrown in front of a house that on the front read, _number twelve, Grimmauld Place_. The three curiously walked up the steps after Hagrid. Hagrid knocked on the door four times.

"Who's there?" asked a worried woman.

"Calm down Molly, it's Hagrid with Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley, and Sam Manson." Replied Hagrid

The door opened and there stood a kind, happy looking woman with short crimson red hair. She greeted them kindly by saying,

"Hello kids, I'm Molly Weasley."

**Dphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdp**

**A/N: I know, I'm evil aren't I. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story. COOKIES FOR YOU! Don't worry, I'll update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thanks to whoever reviewed! Go you! Cookies for all of you! Here's the chapter as promised. **

Magical Destinies:

**Where we left of last time:**

"Hello kids, I'm Molly Weasley."

Sam was the first one to speak up, "Hello , I'm Sam, that's Tucker, and this is Danny."

"My goodness! You children are so thin!" exclaimed , "Well, I'll fix that."

"Hey mum, who's at the door!" yelled a kid from upstairs. First, a pair of red headed twins came down then, a girl with red hair who looked about a year younger then them came down.

Then lastly three more kids came down. One was a tall red-headed boy with blue eyes and freckles; the second one was a girl with brown bushy, wavy hair. The last one looked sort of like Danny but he had emerald eyes and had glasses.

The tall red-headed boy spoke,

"Who are you?" he asked

"Ronald!" scolded Molly, "Don't be so rude! This is Daniel Fenton, Tucker Foley, and Samantha Manson. Danny, Tucker, Samantha, the red-heads are my kids, Ron, Ginny, and the twins, Fred and George.

"Hi." Muttered the red-heads

"And her name" she pointed to the brown haired girl, "is Hermione Granger. And his name" she pointed to the black haired boy "is Harry Potter."

Harry spoke, "Um…, why exactly are they here?" he asked

"They're joining you at Hogwarts and they can help battle in the war." Explained Molly

"Don't you have to be 11 years old to join Hogwarts?" questioned Hermione.

"They're making an exception for them." Said Molly

"But, aren't they muggles?" asked Ron

"Yes but, they're very useful and clever muggles and have magical abilities." Molly explained

"What magical abilities do they have?" asked Ginny

"They'll tell you when they're ready." Said Molly calmly "You kids go upstairs while I make lunch, the rest of the order will be coming."

All of them ran upstairs into the twins' room because it was the biggest. All of them quietly sat down. Danny, Sam, and Tucker sat on one bed, Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat on the other while the twins and Ginny sat on the floor. There was an awkward silence then finally, Ron decided to talk,

"So….what are your magical abilities?" he asked

Sam, Danny, and Tucker looked at each other then, Danny sighed and said, "Well, um, let's start from the beginning. My parents are ghost hunters and so they built a ghost portal and when they plugged it in it didn't work so, Sam convinced me to go inside and I put my hand along the walls so I wouldn't fall and I accidentally pressed the on button" Tucker snorted and then Sam punched him in the ribs. "and I turned half ghost."

Danny waited for all of this to soak in. But then Hermione said, "But you're solid!"

"Here, let me show you." Danny stood on top of the bed and transformed in to Danny Phantom. Everyone gasped (minus Tucker and Sam)

"Wicked costume!" exclaimed Ron

"I designed it!" Said Sam

"But how can ghosts fight?" asked Harry

"Like this." Danny blasted his ghost ray at Tucker's hat, then he overshadowed Tucker to say, "Hi, I'm Tucker. Don't let the glasses fool you, I'm a spazz."

"I hate it when you do that." Said Tucker

"I can also do a ghostly wail but I can't do it here because people from like miles away can here in and I don't think you want more people here do you?" questioned Danny

They said no.

"Hey Danny, what's your favorite thing to do in ghost mode?" asked Ron

"I think flying is the best part." Answered Danny as he picked up Sam and started flying her around the room.

"Danny! Put me down! We're in side!" shouted Sam

"Oh, than I'll just take you outside!"

"What? No, put me down!" shouted Sam again

Everybody else watched in amusement as Danny flew around with Sam. Then Tucker called out,

"Why don't you lovebirds go flirt somewhere else!"

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" shouted Danny and Sam at the same time. They looked at each other and blushed. Danny put Sam down while both of them still blushing.

"Uh…I think lunch is ready." Said Danny

**Dphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdp**

**A/N: Wow that took a while. I'll let you people know that I'm updating this as fast as I can. Big GIANT cookies to those of you that reviewed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey people I'm back! Thank you to those who reviewed! Go you! In the first chapter, I tried to write a website but it got cut of so here it is:**

**The Portkey . org .This is only if you like the H/Hr, R/L, J/L, and D/G ships! It's great! Here's the next chapter!**

Magical Destinies:

Danny and Sam ran down to lunch as the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione sat there confused.

"What was the bloody hell that all about?" asked Ron

"They're in denial. Sam loves Danny and everybody knows except Danny because he's so incredibly clueless. Everyone at our school made bets on when they're going to get together. Sam's to stubborn to admit her feelings and Danny's still kind of hung on Valerie." Explained Tucker

"Who's Valerie?" asked Ginny

"Valerie is a girl who used to be rich and popular but after she went broke, she became friends with us. She knows Sam like Danny and Danny like Sam deep down so that's why she turned Danny down when he asked her to be his girlfriend." Tucker explained

"Oh." Said Hermione and Ginny

Suddenly, Tucker and Ron started sniffing the air. Tucker had a dreamy look on his face and the same for Ron.

"I smell meat!" said Tucker excitedly

"Food!" exclaimed Ron

Both of them dashed down the stairs while the others laughed. Then they too ran down stairs.

When Tucker got down the stairs he stopped suddenly right next to Danny and Sam.

"Valerie?" shouted all three of them. (**A/N:** **I know, totally random!)**

Ginny and Hermione gasped. Both of them had the same thought. _So this is the person who broke Danny's heart. _

"Sam, Tucker, Danny!" she exclaimed as she ran over to hug them.

Sam balled her fists "Human contact…crushing…goth…indifference." She muttered. Tucker had a strange look on his face and Danny had a dreamy look. That made Sam even madder.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sam with slight clenched teeth.

"I got accepted to Hogwarts for my ghost hunting skills!" said Valerie excitedly. Sam's eye twitched. The twins, Harry, and Ron were watching this from the stairs. Tucker laughed nervously. He muttered to the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione,

"Did I mention that she hunts Danny _Phantom_?"

**Dphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdp**

**A/N: Just to let you know, I would have updated about four days sooner but the document manager had errors in it and wouldn't allow my file to ********be submitted. Cookies to those who review! Reviewing is good for the soul. Well, my soul. :lol: **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry, would have updated sooner but the internet connection was acting all funky and retarded and yeah I know that's one of the oldest excuses in the book but it's true so deal with it! And I also had to have inspiration. I also know that some of you guys hate the cliffs I put and I hate cliffies too but it's so much fun to put! Yeah I'll get on with the story. Oh and I forgot to put the disclaimer so here it is**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter although I'm tracking Desiree down… Mwhahahaha!**

Magical Destinies:

"Did I mention that she hunt's Danny _Phantom_?" asked Tucker nervously.

"No, I don't think you did." Said Ginny as she watched Valerie warily.

"Why would she hunt Danny if he's her friend?" asked Harry

Tucker answered nervously, "Well, the thing is, she doesn't know Danny's half ghost. Danny kind of wanted to tell her but Sam and I convinced him not to for his safety. We don't exactly know how she'll react because we never actually ran into her when the world found out about Danny's secret in an alternative universe and then we erased time. Plus, Sam doesn't really trust her."

"Wow." Said Ron, "For muggles, you went though a lot of dangerous things. Wicked."

"Oh, honestly Ronald." Said Hermione.

"Wait, what if someone _accidentally _were to tell her at lunch? The adults probably don't know that she doesn't know!" exclaimed Ginny

"Well then we might as well tell her now." Said Ron

"No! Valerie completely hates Danny Phantom. Let's fluff her up about Danny and then tell her." Said Tucker

"That works too." Agreed Ron

"Ok, but we have to make sure none of adults talk about Danny's ghost half got it?" everyone agreed

"Does that mean it's lunch time now?" asked Ron

"Meat!" exclaimed Tucker. Everyone laughed and sat down for lunch. Mean while, Danny, Valerie, and Sam had already sat down at the table. This is how the seating order went, Valerie, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George. Pretty soon the rest of the order sat down. Then Valerie asked,

"So how come all you guys are here?" she asked

"We have very good ghost hunting skills and they thought that we could help." Answered Danny. Soon all the food appeared on the tables just like at Hogwarts. Tucker was muttering something along the lines of, 'I'm in heaven.' Over and over again. Hagrid started a conversation with Danny.

"So how did you get your ghost hunting p-." but was interrupted by Sam

"Skills, oh Danny's parents are professional ghost hunters and he gets it from them." Said Sam quickly and nervously. Hermione gave Hagrid a look as he understood. Valerie was looking at Sam and Hermione suspiciously but went back to eating.

_Oh boy, this is going to be a long lunch. _Thought Sam.

**A/N: I was going to end it there but I felt bad about leaving you guys hanging.**

After one of the longest lunches Sam had ever been to, the adults shooed them out of the kitchen saying that the order was having one of their meetings while the kids argued.

"It's not fair!" shouted Fred

"Yeah, we're of age!" agreed George

"But you don't understand, some of these things are worth _dying _for!" shouted Arthur

"Danny, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, and Harry should be aloud to stay." Said Sirius.

"What about us!" shouted Fred

"Oh alright, you two can stay too. But no one else!" said Arthur

"But Arthur-"Molly began but her husband cut her of,

"Molly, they're old enough." Said Arthur calmly

"Fine!" shouted Ron as he lead Ginny and Hermione upstairs.

"Ok, let the questions start." Said Sirius

"Ok, let's start with what's the Order of The Phoenix?" asked Harry

"The order of The Phoenix is a group of wizards and witches that are willing to help bring down old Voldie. This is by the way, run by Professor Dumbledore." Answered Sirius

"What's up with Voldemort? I haven't been able to get the news-" but was cut of.

"Harry, calm down. There have been no deaths having to do with Voldemort yet. Not as far as we know, anyway…..And we know quite a lot." Said Sirius

"Well, why have we been picked to go to Hogwarts?" asked Valerie

"Well it's pretty obvious, with yours, Sam's, and Tucker's skills and Danny's powers you got accepted. Now we need all the help we can get." Answered Arthur

"What do you mean Danny's powers?" questioned Valerie

"His ghost powers of course!" answered Arthur happily. Valerie gasped, Sam covered her mouth with her hands, Tucker's eyes widened, and Danny groaned and slapped his forehead.

"You're the ghost boy!" exclaimed Valerie

"Yes but let me explain," he said seeing she was about to leave. So he explained everything with Tucker and Sam's help. Finally Valerie spoke,

"So you're not evil?" she asked

"No, it's just that I'm always framed by ghosts that hate every molecule of me." Explained Danny

Valerie thought for a moment and then spoke,

"If you're not evil then I guess we can still be friends." She answered and then she hugged Danny. Sam's eye started twitching again. There was silence and then Harry broke it,

"Well that was eventful but I'm going to be upstairs now cause I promised everyone else to tell them everything." Then all five of them walked upstairs to the bed room.

**Dphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdp**

**A/N: wow that took a while. I'll try to update as soon as possible and pleez review! Reviews are good for my spirit. And you get a cookie too. Go cookies! Oh and thanks to the people who reviewed previously. You guys ROX! **


	6. semi chapter 6

**A/N: I am sooooooooooooooo, so, so, so sorry that I didn't update for like 2 weeks or something but I do have some reasons. First week, I was in Costa Rica, second week, I was trapped at my little cousin's pink house :shudders: and the fact that I can only write at night time and my little cousin is now staying in MY room so that slows things a little. I'm still very sorry and I thank the people who reviewed and people who said Daniel Radcliffe is hot are good people. Now it's late so here's a semi chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters in Harry Potter or Danny Phantom but Desiree will be tracked down!**

**(Later during the evening after dinner)**

Mrs.Weasley followed the children upstairs slightly grimly,

"Ok children, of to bed." She said slightly exhausted

"But Mrs.Weasley, we don't have any of our clothes or anything!" exclaimed Valerie

"It's all right, I summoned some of your clothes and belongings after I realized you'll all be staying here." Said Mrs.Weasley

"Thanks Mrs.Weasley." said Sam

"Your welcome dear." Replied Mrs.Weasley, "Now, Sam, Hermione, Ginny, and Valerie you all will be sharing a room and Danny, Harry, and Ron you'll all be staying in the next room. Why don't you lot go and change and I'll give you all an hour before you all go to bed." She said and after all of them changed they all headed to the girls rooms since it was bigger and pretty soon Fred and George joined them. Then Valerie spoke,

"You guys wana play 'Truth or Dare'?" she asked

"Sure." Said Ron

"Nothing perverted and I'm in." said Sam

"Same here." Said Hermione

"So everyone agrees?" Valerie asked. They all said yes.

"Cool. Let's play 'Truth or Dare'."

**Dphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdp**

**A/N: I'm so sorry I left you guys hanging there but I need some sleep! I promise I'll write way more next time but I'm soooo tired. Sorry! Pleez review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: hey people, I'm back! Sorry about the wait. My mom has planed too many things this summer and I get dragged into all of it. Anyway let me explain about this chapter, most of you are probably thinking 'This is the chapter Danny and Sam get together!' Well, you're wrong. This is just to soften them up. Let's also not forget that this might be where Ginny might get over Harry, Ron will get over Hermione, (and I don't give a damn about the 'sexual tension' crap. So deal with it! H/Hr!) Danny will get _some_ clue that Sam likes him, and Ginny might(notice key word 'might') notice that Draco's misunderstood. (he can't be _that_ bad! He wasn't able to kill Dumbledore in HBP was he? And plus, my friend is obsessed with Draco so she'd kill me cause she thinks Draco's all misunderstood. Another plus is that Draco/Ginny love would be like Romeo and Juliet) Now enough of my rambling. Here's chapter 7 full version!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter OR Danny Phantom. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this and Danny and Sam would be together and so would Harry and Hermione and Tucker and Valerie and Ron and Luna AND Draco and Ginny. If you like all the Harry Potter ships I'm writing about, go to Google and type 'the it's one of the BEST!**

"Let's play 'Truth or Dare'."

"Ooooo, Ooooo, let me go first! Please!" shouted Tucker as he shouted please for 10 seconds until Valerie whacked Tucker on the head and gave in.

"Yay!" he shouted.

"WAIT!" shouted the twins as they searched though their trunks and found a large bottle filled with clear-ish liquid. "Everybody drink this, it a truth potion." Said Fred

"That way, we know if your lying or not!" concluded George

"Isn't that a little harsh?" asked Sam

"Are you scared that you might _slip something _like a _dark secret?_" asked Fred hauntingly. Sam turned slightly red but said,

"Scared? I'm not scared. Bring it!" she challenged the twins and she drank the fowl liquid as everybody else drank it.

"Come on Tuck, ask me!" Sam challenged Tucker

"Ok Sam, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." She said in a challenging voice

"Fine. I dare you to say who you think is the hottest guy here while wearing this," Tucker held up a short hot pink dress. "Think you're so tough now?" Sam's eye started twitching but she put on a brave face.

"I accept." Sam was on her way to go change when she turned around and asked Tucker, "Why do you have a short hot pink dress with you?" Everyone stared strangely at Tucker. Tucker just put on a nervous face.

"Just go do the dare!" He said while blushing. Sam went to go change and when she came out everyone was shocked, mostly Danny. She looked pretty good in the dress and it showed a lot of cleavage and went about 5 centimeters above mid thigh. Sam noticed this and said,

"I'm going to kill you Tucker so be scared to fall asleep." She warned Tucker. "So what was the second part?"

"You have to say who you think is the hottest guy here." Said Tucker while giggling slightly. (A/N: Tucker giggling:runs and screams: it burns!)

"I hate you." Said Sam, "The hottest guy in the room is…" Sam tried to stop but the potion was to strong. "….Danny!" she shouted and then quickly covered her mouth, turned red and ran for the bathroom leaving a very red and confused Danny behind.

"_OMG I can't believe Tucker made me do that! Well, it's a good thing Danny's so clueless." _She thought as she changed. While back in the room…

"So Danny, what's it feel like being the hottest boy in the room!" asked Tucker while Danny sent him death glares saying 'you have no idea what I could do to you'. That made Tucker shut up. Sam came back in the room very red as she threw the dress on Tucker's head. Hermione patted her with sympathy. Now it was Sam's turn. Let me remind you that she was still pissed at Tucker.

"Truth or Dare Tucker?" Sam asked so sickly and sweetly it scared Tucker.

"Um…..D- no truth." He said warily no knowing what Sam would do. Sam silently cursed but then thought of something.

"If you could be together with one girl in this room forever, who would it be?" Sam asked grinning evilly. Tucker sat there pale and nervous but smiled kinda.

"Um…Valerie." He stated clearly and then he turned red and, so did Valerie and then something unexpected happened, Valerie kissed Tucker! The whole group stared in shock because they kissed for 2 minutes! Finally, they broke apart red faced.

"There's our new couple of the week!" stated Fred while clapping and soon, everyone else started clapping. Tucker whispered to Danny,

"Dude, I'm sorry. But I really like her. Please don't be mad." Pleaded Tucker

"Man its ok. I pretty much got over her and you guys look good together anyway!" said Danny smiling. Sam of course, was really happy for Tucker and Valerie and that Valerie won't distract Danny.

"I think it's time we ask one of the people who went to Hogwarts now." Said Tucker satisfied.

**Dphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdp**

**A/N: Wow! I had soooo much fun writing that! Pleez review cause I put in a descent sized chapter and I opened a new runescape account! Pleez tell me if any of you people have a runescape account. I'm a noob so don't make fun of me. Anyway, cookies for everyone cause I'm in a good mood. Don't worry, I'll update soon. So whatcha waiting for, go ahead and press the 'Go' button to review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey people waz up? Never mind, don't answer that. Anyway, I have mind-blowing news! But I'm not going to tell you until you get to the bottom of the chapter. (I know, I'm evil aren't I?) Anyway, here's the next chapter and sorry for not updating for a long time.( my cousin was getting married and she lives in a different state) I also updated my profile so check it out if you have the time.**

**Disclaimer:sighs: I do not own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter or any of the characters but I'll let you guys know if a create a new character.**

"So Gryffindors, think you're ready for _our _truth or dares?" asked Valerie in a challenging yet tauntingish voice.

"Oh yeah! Bring it on!" said Hermione

"Oh mate you'd better watch out, when it comes to things like this, Hermione gets _really _competitive." Warned Ron

"How can you get competitive in 'Truth or Dare'?" asked Danny

""You'd be surprised." Said Harry

"Ok Hermione, truth or dare?" asked Tucker

"I'm not scared, dare." She said in a bold manner.

"Ok," Tucker thought about this for a moment and then smiled. "I dare you to kiss Harry!" he said very pleased with himself.

"Ok." Hermione said as though she did that everyday. She reached over and kissed Harry on the cheek. She wasn't embarrassed because she had also kissed him on the cheek before he went back to the Dursleys. Harry on the other hand, was slightly red.

"No! I meant kiss him on the lips!" shouted Tucker

"You just said to kiss him, you never said where." Hermione answered cleverly while Tucker looked astonished because he had been out smarted. (like that's hard to do) Now it was Hermione's turn.

"Ginny, truth or dare?" Ginny thought for a moment.

"Dare."

"I dare you to," Hermione paused for a minute. "flirt very obviously with Sirius." Ginny opened her mouth wide open.

"Dun, Dun, Dun, DUUUUNNN!" said Tucker to add some drama.

"Shut up!" shouted Ginny. "But he's like, TWISE my age!"

"Oh well, a dares a dare." Said Hermione

"Fine. Challenge accepted." Ginny said slightly ticked of. "Ok, since I'm ticked of, I'm going to take my anger out on the next person I pick." Everyone backed away from her slightly. Especially Ron but Ginny saw him backing up more so she picked him.

"Dear sweet brother, truth or dare?" she asked with a sickly sweet smile. Ron looked very frightened.

"Uh….truth?"

"Wimp." Said Tucker as Ron glared at him while everyone was snickering. Ginny was still smiling.

"If you were to make out with one person in this room, who would it be and why?" she asked while smiling deviously. Ron muttered something but no one could hear what he said. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that." Ginny said quite loud and clearly.

"I said Hermione because I've known her since first year and she's responsible and I trust her." He said looking red in the face. Hermione went over to him and hugged him. A collection of 'Awes' were heard throughout the whole group and Ron told them to shut up.

"Thanks you. That was really nice, what you said." Said Hermione quietly. "But I don't fancy you. I'm sorry.

"That's ok and I kinda figured that since I tick you of all the time." Said Ron as he started laughing slightly.

"Ok, next truth or dare. Harry my man, truth or dare? He asked

"Truth."

"Who do you fancy at Hogwarts right now?" Harry blushed but answered.

"I kinda like the Ravenclaw seeker, Cho Chang." He answered as a collection of 'ooooo's' were heard but mostly by Tucker and Ron.

"Ok my dare's done so….. Hermione, truth or dare?" Hermione thought for a moment.

"Hmmm, truth." She decided to play it safe.

"Out of all the Gryffindor guys, which one of us would you date?" Hermione started thinking.

"It wouldn't be Seamus or Dean because I don't really know them. I wouldn't really date Ron cause it would be very awkward and we'd have nothing to talk about and he sort of ticks me of, no offence Ron," as Ron gave her a sorta angry glance. "So I'd have to choose, Harry cause he would listen to me, we'd have a lot of things to talk about, we know each other very well and he doesn't tick me of that easily." Said Hermione as she finished listing of all the reasons.

"Thanks Hermione. I'm glad to know that you would pick me." Said Harry as Hermione looked slightly awkward.

"Um, thanks. Ok Fred, truth or dare?" Fred puffed his chest out in pride.

"Dare." He said in a bold manor. Hermione thought for a moment.

"When we get back to Hogwarts I dare you to," Hermione paused for the sake of drama. " Put a mix of perfume and dungbombs in the dungeons and paint it all pink with rainbows and cupcakes" Sam started twitching slightly. " and write on the board, 'GRYFFINDORS RULE! Lots of love, Fred Weasley'. And you can't use _anybodies_ help and you can't use magic." Said Hermione proudly.

"That's like impossible!" exclaimed Fred

"EXPECT THE IMPOSSIBLE!" shouted Tucker while everyone stared at him. (I couldn't resist putting that in there:lol: ) "Sorry" he mumbled

"Okaaaaayy anyway, a dare's a dare." Said Hermione with a smirk on her face.

"Fine. Consider it done."

"Good."

**Dphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphp**

**A/N: Yes! I'm done! Anyway, the news is that……(drum roll on que) they're thinking about MAKING A HARRY POTTER TV SERIES! I saw that on a few sites. So you better review cause I told you that!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey people. Waz up? Don't bother answering that. Sorry I couldn't post something for a while. I had writers block and school started on September 5th so I had a LOT of homework and mom ****now**** decides to invite a lot of people over to our house and I had a lot of chores. But I was in a good mood today cause I finally got enough money to buy an i-pod video black and I got a new Harry Potter poster. So cool. Now enough of my talking and here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: (sighs) I do not own Harry Potter OR Danny Phantom or any of the characters. And that pains me very much. **

**Chapter 9:**

After Hermione gave Fred 'the impossible task' Molly had come upstairs and told them all to get a good night's sleep for they had a lot to do tomorrow. Mainly because Harry's hearing was tomorrow and that the Ministry expected him on time.

Harry woke up at about half-past five very suddenly as though Danny ghostly wailed his ears. He started to head downstairs when he heard a blasting noise from outside. He walked outside to find Danny blasting away at the garden gnomes. Danny seemed to be very into it as he did not notice Harry come up behind him.

"Morning." Said Harry as Danny was so startled he jumped up an accidentally blasted a pumpkin. Danny turned around as he gave a sheepish grin.

"Oh, it's only you." Said Danny relived.

"Well who'd you expect, Valerie?" At that said, Danny shifted slightly uncomforblly (sp?). Harry took notice of this.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's nothing. Just thought I'd help by blasting away some of these gnomes." Danny answered quickly as he went back to blasting gnomes.

"Something's wrong, does it have to do with Valerie?" asked Harry knowing that'd probably be the answer. Danny hesitated but then said,

"Yes. You could probably tell that I liked her and a while ago, she liked me back and it's kind hard seeing the girl you like with your best friend. I mean, it's hard for me to find a girl who I liked that liked me back. She dumped me because she thought I would get hurt because of all the ghost-hunting that she does. Ha, irony." He said slightly bitter

"So your just mad because she's a girl that you liked and she liked you back for a while and now she's dating your best friend and you feel betrayed?" Harry questioned thinking that the situation sounded slightly similar to the way Ron felt Hermione dating Krum except for the fact that Krum was his idol and not best friend. Course now Ron has gotten pretty much over Hermione. Then, he looked up as Danny answered.

"Yeah, pretty much. At the school I used to go to, I was labeled 'Geekly loser with the freaky Ghost-Hunting parents' so it was really hard to find people who wanted to be my friend let alone date me." He sighed. "I was extremely lucky to find friends like Sam and Tucker and for Valerie to like me back was just beyond lucky. So it still kinda stings." He answered as he sighed and went back to blasting gnomes but Harry stopped him.

"You know, no one at Hogwarts is going to know that your family hunts ghosts except if you tell them and the people I'm friends with don't care at all about that and the people at Hogwarts might look up to you and your friends because according to Hermione, only really powerful students could get in this late in school years. And look at it this way, school hasn't even started and you've made a bunch of new friends that don't care about what your family is or what you are. Also the fact that I know how you feel because before Hogwarts, my cousin Dudley would beat up anyone who would try to be friends with me and I had no friends so believe me, I know what it's like." He finished saying as he took a deep breath.

"And I can't believe that I said all that in one breath." Harry said humorously. Danny started smiling slightly.

"Since I'm wide awake now, I'm going to go have breakfast so I'm not hungry at the Ministry." Said Harry as he walked back inside but then he stopped and turned around.

"Are you coming or are you still mad and my long speech didn't help." He said as he still saw Danny blasting gnomes.

"I'm fine now. I'm just blasting them because they're good aiming practice and said that they were having problems with these gnomes anyway. Go on, I'll eat latter." He said as he aimed for a gnome hiding in a bush. Harry smiled as he went in only to find Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, Lupin, and Tonks all sitting there as though they were waiting for him.

"Breakfast." Said Mrs. Weasley as Tonks turned to him.

"M-m-morning Harry." Said Tonks yawning. "Did you sleep well?" she asked sleepily.

"Yeah." He said

"I have to tell Dumbledore that I can't go on duty tomorrow. I'm just t-t-too tired." She finished as she yawned again.

"Don't worry about it, I'll cover for you. I've got a report to finish anyway…" said Mr. Weasley

"What'll you have Harry, Porridge? Muffins? Bacon and eggs? Toast?" she offered kindly.

"Just-just toast thanks." Said Harry as he saw Remus glance at him, then to Tonks as the adults engaged in a conversation about a man named Scrimgeour and decided that he did not want to be apart of this conversation as he tried to eat his toast but it tasted like carpet or something or the sort.

"You alright Harry?" asked concerned Mr. Weasley.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Said Harry

"Remember to be polite and don't lose your temper." Reminded Sirius

"The law's on your side," stated Remus quietly, "Even underage wizards are allowed to use magic in life-threatening situations. Then suddenly, Harry felt a cold tingle near his neck only to find Mrs. Weasley combing his hair with a wet comb.

"Doesn't it ever lie flat? She asked desperately

Harry shook his head no as checked his watch and looked up at him.

"We should go now," he said. "We're a bit early, but I think you'll be better off there than hanging around here."

"Okay." Said Harry dropping his toast and standing up.

"You'll be alright, Harry." Said Tonks patting him on the arm.

"Good luck," said Lupin, "I'm sure you'll be fine."

"And if it's not," said Sirius grimly, "I'll see to Amelia Bones for you…."

Harry smiled weakly as hugged him.

"We've all got our fingers crossed," she said then Harry looked behind her shoulder to see Danny floating 5ft away crossing his fingers smiling mouthing 'Good luck' before becoming intangible again and floating through the ceiling which made Harry a little more confident.

"Thanks, well, see you later." He said before walking out into the cold, gray dawn.

**Dphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphp**

**A/N: So, how was it? And before people start saying things like 'You forgot this' or 'That's not how it happened' I'm not trying to write this strait from the book word to word because that would be very boring. And I'd like to thank the people who reviewed my last chapter and they are: **Shiva the Sarcastic**, and last but not least, **dAnnYsGiRl777**! Thanks so much for reviewing and chocolate brownies for you(to many people give cookies). Pleez review cause that encourages me to write faster. **


	10. sorry, authors note AGAIN

**A/N: ok, before you people start saying, "Oh man, another authors notes, that sucks!" I know it DOES suck but I've hit writers block and I need you readers to help me think of ideas until we get to Hogwarts. I can't think of anything right now. Pleez help me if you actually want more chapters! Thanks. **


	11. the REAL Chapter 11

**A/N: hey people, I'm back:avoids rocks and garbage thrown by angry readers: ok, ok, I'm really, really sorry about not updating in a long time but I'm not dead! If I was dead then I probably wouldn't be writing this, now would I? ok so here's chapter 11.**

**Disclaimer:**** I really do hate these… I DON'T own Harry Potter OR Danny Phantom. If I did then this stuff would be published and wouldn't be a ****FAN****fiction, now would it?**

**Chapter 11:**

Harry followed Mr.Weasley up the stirs and around the hall. He could hear Sirius's mother grunting in her sleep behind the curtains. Mr.Weasley unbolted and they stepped out into the cold, gray dawn.

"You usually don't walk to work, do you?" Harry asked him as they set off briskly around the square.

"No, I usually Apparate," said Mr.Weasley, "But obviously you can't, and I think it's best we arrive in a thoroughly non-magical fashion… makes a better impression, given what you're being disciplined for…."

Mr.Weasley kept his hands inside his jacket as they walked. Harry could almost be certain that it was around his wand. Suddenly, Harry felt the temperature drop a few degrees. _'Probably just nervous about the hearing.' _Thought Harry as he shook the thought away.

Now at this time in the morning the run-down streets were pretty much deserted but at soon as they got on the muggle train, they found that it was already packed with early morning commuters. As ever when he found himself in close proximity to Muggles going about their daily business, Mr.Weasley was hard put to contain his enthusiasm.

"Simply fabulous," he whispered, indicating the automatic ticket machines. "Wonderfully ingenious."

"They're out of order." Said Harry pointing at the sign.

"Yes, but even so…." Said Mr.Weasley, beaming fondly at them. They bought their tickets (Harry gave the money seeing as Mr.Weasley was bad with muggle money) and boarded the train. Pretty soon they got off at a station at the very heart of London. They walked up the escalators and went through the ticket barrier, (Mr.Weasley was delighted as the machine swallowed his ticket) and walked into the outside world. Momentarily, Mr.Weasley was lost but remembered once again about 2 minutes later.

"Sorry," he said, "but I never came by train and it all looks different from a muggles perspective. As a matter of fact, I've never even used the visitors entrance before." He said as they walked into a shabby part of town. Harry thought the Ministry would put their location in a more impressive place.

"Here we are," said Mr.Weasley pointing to an old red telephone booth, which had several pieces of glass missing from the panes. "After you, Harry." He said as he opened the telephone box door. Harry stepped inside, wondering what on earth this was about. Mr.Weasley folded himself in besides Harry and closed the door. It was a tight fit and suddenly, it happened again! Harry could've sworn the temperature dropped by a few degrees. _'It's just your imagination.'_ Thought Harry as Mr.Weasley reached past him for the receiver.

"Mr.Weasley, I think this might be out of order too," Harry said.

"No, no, I'm sure it's fine," said Mr.Weasley holding the receiver above his head and peering at the dial.

"Let's see…six…two...four…and anther four…and another two…" As the dial whirred smoothly back into place, a cool female voice sounded inside the telephone box as though she was standing right besides them. Harry thought he heard someone say 'cool' but brushed the thought away.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state you name and business."

"Er…" said Mr.Weasley, clearly uncertain whether he should talk into the receiver or not; he compromised by holding the mouthpiece to his ear, "Arthur Weasley, Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, here to escort Harry Potter, who has been asked to attend a disciplinary hearing…."

"Thank you," said the cool female voice. "Visitor, please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes."

A click and rattle sounded and 2 metal badges shot out from a metal chute where coins usually appeared. He picked up a badge that said _Harry Potter, Disciplinary Hearing_ on it. He pinned it on and the voice spoke again.

"Visitor to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium." Pretty son he sunk into the ground and landed in the Ministry.

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day," said the woman's voice. Then Harry heard a voice from behind saying, 'Yeah right…' Now Harry was certain that it wasn't his imagination acting up. He turned around and whispered, "Who's there?" Mr.Weasley turned around also.

"Did you say something Harry?" asked Mr.Weasley with a puzzling look on his face.

"N-no Mr.Weasley, nothing at all." Said Harry with a slight nervous look on his face while Mr.Weasley gave him a strange look. Harry turned around again to see if there really was anything there and he couldn't believe what he saw, Danny in his ghost form!

"Harry?" asked Mr.Weasley "Where are you?"

"I'm right here, I'm coming." Said Harry as he look at Danny as he mouthed 'I'm coming too'. And with that, Harry, Mr.Weasley and Danny, walked into the hearing room.

**A/N: no I'm not going to end it here, this is just a little scene of what's going on at Sirius's house…**

Sam had just woken up as she heard a noise from outside the door where she, Hermione, Ginny and Valerie slept.

"Sam, what's that noise?" asked a slightly sleepy Hermione.

"I don't know, let's find out." Said Sam as she walked towards the door. She opened the door, Sam gasped and Hermione screamed. There laying on the floor was Dani with sweat all over her face and small drops of green ectoplasma on her hands.

"Help…" said Dani softly as she collapsed on the floor.

**Hpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdp**

**A/N: DUN, DUN, DUN DUUUUNNNN! I know a lot of people HATE cliffies with a burning passion but I'll update really soon, I promise. Now I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed and they are, Evilwings, PotterPhan21, SecretSparkle, and FredandGeorgetwinsofC.O…. Thank you guys and gals so much for reviewing. **


	12. Chapter 12 I'm not dead!

**A/N: **

***Quietly tries to sneak in inconspicuously but is quickly spotted by angry fans with pitch forks* **

**Me: Hey guy! Hope you aren't too mad- **

***Gets pelted with rotten fruit and a random monkey wrench. Begins dodging items but gets hit with a wrench* **

**Me: Ok, jeez, oww. Okay, I can fully understand your anger- **

***Fans upgrade to rotten eggs and kitchen sinks* WAIT! *Fans halt for a moment* **

**Me: I know I haven't updated in like, 2 years and I'm really sorry about that. During those past 2 years I went through a terrible time in my life, like becoming suicidal, and had some major family problems. Then I went through other obsessions and lost interest in the story- *Fans pick up rotten food again* BUT THE INTEREST IS BACK NOW. *Fans slowly put down food* And I FULLY INTEND TO FINISH THIS STORY. I'm not going to become one of those authors that leave stories incomplete, I've always hated that. Although I might update slowly, keep in mind that I'm now a high school student and I plan on keeping my 4.0 GPA. BUT I WILL UPDATE MORE. So again, sorry to all my reviewers who probably hate me now and want to flame torch my head….Sorry! **

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own Danny Phantom OR Harry Potter, sadly my birthday wish didn't come true…**

_**Where we last left off…**_

Sam had just woken up as she heard a noise from outside the door where she, Hermione, Ginny and Valerie slept.

"Sam, what's that noise?" asked a slightly sleepy Hermione.

"I don't know, let's find out." Said Sam as she walked towards the door. She opened the door, Sam gasped and Hermione screamed. There, laying on the floor, was Dani with sweat all over her face and small drops of green ectoplasma on her hands.

"Help…" said Dani softly as she collapsed on the floor.

**Chapter 12:**

Hermione's scream had not only woken up her room mates, but everyone sleeping in their hallway. Dashing out of their rooms came Valerie and Ginny with their robes on. Out of the next room, which was the boy's room, came Ron, Tucker, Fred and George. Then along the next room came Sirius with his robe hastily put on with his wand backwards in his hand. Everyone gathered around their unconscious guest while Tucker and Sam tried to fan Dani awake.

"Dani! Hey Ron, can you get me a glass of water? Sam, what's she doing here?" asked Tucker as he kept fanning her.

"You think _I_ know why Dani's here? For once, I'm just as clueless as you are. Can someone get me a small, wet towel?" asked Sam as she started to examine Dani's ectoplasma-covered hands. While everyone continued to watch Sam and Tucker treat Dani, Ron decided to speak up,

"Yeah, not to be rude, but an explanation would be nice right about now." Ron said as he stared at Dani's hands warily, looking as though it could explode at the slightest touch.

"Well, you see, this is Danny's "cousin" Dani, with an 'i' at the end." Sam stated as Hermione handed her the wet towel. Suddenly, Dani started to regain consciousness. She slowly held her hand up to stop Sam from speaking.

"It's ok Sam, I'll take it from here. I'm Danny's clone created by Danny's arch foe Vlad-"

"Wait, are you talking about Vlad _Masters_?" asked a shocked Valerie

"Umm, yeah, do you know anyone else with the name Vlad?" said Dani as though she were stating the obvious.

"That can't be, Vlad Masters is a good man! He gave me all my ghost hunting stuff, and he's been so nice to me during my time of need!" argued Valerie as Dani started to smirk,

"And what did he give you all the ghost hunting stuff for huh? To play with? No, he wanted to you to get rid of Danny, Fenton _and_ Phantom." Said Dani, obviously proud of herself, as she continued.

"He had been trying to create the 'perfect clone' and at that time, he told me _I_ was the perfect clone he was talking about. So I did his dirty bidding and helped him lure Danny into a trap by say that I was his cousin and earning his trust. Then Vlad captured him and with my help we brought him to his lab because he needed Danny's DNA when he was transforming." Dani stopped and took another deep breath, "Danny tried to tell me that Vlad was just using me but I didn't believe him. But then I over heard Vlad talking to his Maddie hologram-"

"Maddie hologram? Who's Maddie?" Ginny asked. Tucker cut in,

"Maddie, you know, Danny's mom? Vlad is obsessed with Danny's mom and hates Danny's dad for giving him ecto-acne, purely accidental of course, and for apparently 'stealing Maddie away'." Tucker said while looking at Valerie had a freaked out/worried look on her face as she wrinkled her nose.

"Ok, um, eww. That's just sick, I'm not even kidding." Valerie said, while she shuddering, while Tucker nodded in agreement.

"Yea, tell me about it. And because of the ecto-acne incident, Vlad's also a halfa like Danny."

"And a halfa is…" Sirius asked while Tucker hit himself on the head for his stupidity.

"Oh right, you guys don't know what a halfa is. A halfa is a half-human half-ghost hybrid. Yea, anyway, Vlad's a halfa and similar to Danny except for the fact that Vlad has around 20 more years of experience and he's twisted/evil."

"So Dani's a halfa too, right?" Ginny questioned

"Exactly, except she's a clone, the most successful clone by the way, and all of Vlad's other clones seemed to melt into a pile of green ectoplasma after a short period of time, even the clone that was made after her. Why she survived this long is still a mystery." Sam wondered as she kept dabbing the cloth on Dani's forehead. Suddenly Dani shut her eyes with a determined look etched on her face and all the green ectoplasma seemed to have sunk back into her skin.

"How'd you do that?" Ron asked in amazment as he looked at her once ectoplasma covered hands.

"If I concentrate hard enough, I can absorb the ectoplasma back into my veins." Dani explained, "Now can I get back to my story?"

"Yea, I'm actually very curious to hear Dani's story." Sirius said as he leaned in forward to hear more.

"Thanks, anyway, I overheard Vlad saying that his new clones wouldn't be imperfections or mistakes like all the others."

"Ouch. That must've hurt." Said Fred sympathizing with her while Dani looked at him and nodded in agreement.

"Yea, it did. He told me that I was pretty much a daughter to him and to hear him say that really hurt. So I turned on Vlad while he was torturing Danny and freed him. So while Danny was fighting him, he was knocked out for like, five or six minutes and so I had to fight Vlad while he was unconscious, and let me tell you, that was no walk in the park. Vlad's really powerful. Then Danny woke up and did his ghostly wail which knocked Vlad out himself thus making him transform to his other half again." Dani stopped for a moment to catch her breath.

"But that last fight with Vlad really wiped me out, so I thought I'd see a few places and then go back. But my energy is alarmingly low, so I had to find Danny as soon as possible." Dani said, while wiping more sweat of her face. But Sam still had a few questions for her.

"But Dani, how did you find us? No one, besides our parents, know that we're here. And I highly doubt they're going to tell you where we were." Sam asked curiously.

"Well, when Vlad created me, he put in some sort of device that lets me know the location of Danny since I'm his clone, kinda like a GPS." Said Dani, wondering if she worded that statement right.

"Wait, wouldn't it have been faster to go to Amity Park in the U.S.A rather than go to a totally different continent? I'm sure Jazz would've helped you." Sam thought out loud.

"Actually it was faster to come to London than to go to Amity Park from where I was. Remember when I said I was gonna go places? Well one of those places was Paris-"

"You were in Paris!" shouted Tucker, Sam, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and Sirius while Hermione and Valerie squealed with delight.

"Really, you were in Paris? I went there on a summer holiday, it was so much fun!" Hermione exclaimed while Valerie spoke as well.

"Lucky! I've always wanted to go to Paris! We were always to busy and now we don't have enough money to go." Said Valerie slightly disappointed. Dani attempted to console her.

"Oh don't worry, you didn't miss much. The food wasn't that great anyway. Seriously, snails, cow brains? No thanks, I'm sticking to good old burgers." Dani said with a look of disgust while many of the others agreed. "Anyway, so I was in Paris cause I thought I had enough energy to make a trip there and back but I was obviously wrong because I started to get dizzy around the time I reached England so I tried to see if I could some how contact Danny but then I realized that he was in London, so lucky break for me." Dani said as she chuckled darkly.

"Yea, one question, how did you manage to survive? I'm pretty sure you didn't have any money on you." Sirius asked as Dani started to get a guilty look on her face.

"Ok, just so you know, I feel really bad about it but I sorta had to steal food from stands out on the streets and Europe had a lot of those. So that's how I've been surviving. Can't steal from super markets because of their new security systems, now improved with ghost shields." said Dani with a dark look in her eyes. Tucker on the other hand, had a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Ah technology, gotta love it." Tucker said still with a dreamy look on his face while Dani gave him a hard, stony stare.

"No, I can't say that I do right now." Said Dani, still glaring at him, while Tucker looked away to avoid eye contact with her as a deafening silence filled the air. Then, Ron was the one to break it,

"So, what now?" Ron asked Sirius as he turned to answer him when Dani's growling stomached interrupted him. Sirius looked at her with an amused look on him face as Dani blushed.

"Well, after hearing that, you might want to get some food in her, she's probably starving!" Said Sirius as he looked at Dani's shabby, worn out human form. "Yes, that's probably the best right now. Now where's that miserable thing, Kreacher, Kreacher! You know what, never mind. You can walk down the stairs, right?" Sirius asked as he leaned over to help her up. Dani nodded her head in response.

"Yeah, I think I can make it down." She said as she stood up, only to have her legs give out from under her. Fred and George, with their quick reflexes, caught her before she could hit the floor. Everyone looked at Dani and in return, she gave them a sheepish grin.

"Okay, maybe I can't" Dani concluded, thus letting Fred and George help her make it down the stairs. The rest of the group, now figuring they were too wide awake to sleep, made their way down stairs as well. Although the rest of the group to note that Ginny made her way, very noticeably, over to Sirius and linked arms with him as naturally as she could. She gave him a big, bright smile as she spoke,

"Come on Sirius, let's go have breakfast together!" She exclaimed, almost pulling him down the stairs. Poor Sirius, not having a clue about what was happening, could only follow and respond.

"Yeah, sure Ginny." He replied, giving her a confused look. But Ginny pretended to be oblivious and continued to pull him down the stairs. Everyone behind her began to shake with laughter, when Ginny turned around for a second and gave them such a vicious glare that Snape would've wet his pants. The laughter stopped after that but small snickers could be heard here and there through out the rest of the morning. Even Sam, as gothic as she was, was laughing along side everyone else. She was about to question Danny's absence, but brushed off the thought, telling herself he was still sleeping.

*************At***The***Ministry***of***Magic*************************************

Harry and Danny, although one not seen, continued to follow Mr. Weasley through out the Ministry while both boys could only stare in amazement. They were currently walking down a very long hall with very well polished dark wood floors. The ceiling was a pretty peacock-blue color that was inlaid with gleaming golden symbols that always seemed to be moving and changing. Harry, now done marveling at the Ministry, noticed that they were passing large, silver fountain. At the bottom of the fountain, he saw many silver sickles and bronze knuts glinting up at him through the water. As Harry looked closer, he saw a small, smudged sigh beside the fountain that read,

_All proceeds from the Fountain of Magical Brethren will be given to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries_

Harry had finished reading the sign and muttered, "If I'm not expelled from Hogwarts, I'll donate 10 galleons." Almost desperately he muttered. On the other side of him he heard a low snort and chuckle.

"You'll be fine, don't sweat it." Danny muttered to him, still invisible. Harry nodded in agreement and felt a bit better, but still had this feeling of anxiety eating away at him.

"Over here, Harry!" Mr. Weasley called back, noticing Harry wasn't behind him. Harry, followed by Danny, quickly caught up and found themselves faced with a large, badly shaven wizard wearing peacock-blue robes.

"I'm escorting a visitor." Mr. Weasley said, motioning towards Harry. The large wizard seemed to not care.

"Step over here." He said in a bored voice. Harry was about to walk over when he heard Danny speak next to him.

"Wow, great enthusiasm…" Danny muttered sarcastically while Harry pursed his lips together to stop his snickering. Harry walked over to the large man while the said man held up a long, thin, flexible looking golden rod. He passed the rod up and down Harry's front and back, like any normal security guard would do with a metal detector.

"Wand." The security guard grunted in a fashion not too unlike a gorilla. Harry handed over his wand and the security guard placed the wand on a weird looking brass instrument that looked like a scale, but with only one dish. The scale-looking-thing began to vibrate. A small slip of parchment came out through a small slit at the base of the instrument. The man took the slip of parchment and gave Harry his wand back.

"Eleven inches, phoenix-feather core, been in use four years. Is that correct?"

"Yes." Said Harry, looking around nervously. The security guard looked satisfied with this answer and said he could go. Harry thanked him and walked away with Mr. Weasley before he could recognize him. They continued to walk down the long hallway before they got onto the lift. After they got on the lift, Harry wondered if Danny had made it in time. His fears were eased when he felt the temperature drop again. The lift soon landed on their floor and everyone got out. Mr. Weasley turned around and spoke,

"This is us, Harry." Mr. Weasley said. "My office is on the other side of this floor." They began walking down yet _another_ set of corridors when Harry noticed something peculiar.

"Mr. Weasley," Harry said as they passed by rows of windows with sunlight streaming in. "aren't we underground?"

"Yes we are, Harry." Mr. Weasley responded. "Those windows are enchanted, the Magical Maintenance decided what weather we have every day. We had about 2 months of hurricanes and storms when they demanded a pay raise…Ah, by Merlin! Hurry Harry, we have to get there in 5 minutes!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed, dashing to the other lift and jabbing the number nine button.

"Those courtrooms haven't been used in years," Mr. Weasley exclaimed angrily. "I can't think why they're doing it down there- unless- but no…" Harry was torn between wanting Mr. Weasley to finish his statement, and pretending the statement was never said.

"The Department of Mysteries." Said a cool female voice. Mr. Weasley grabbed Harry by the arm and dragged him out of the lift.

"Quickly, Harry!" Exclaimed Mr. Weasley, taking abnormally large steps till they reached their destination. Mr. Weasley let out a breath of relief.

"Ah, courtroom ten. Here we are, Harry." Mr. Weasley said, motioning towards a grim dark door that screamed death and other unknown horrors. Danny flinched at the door.

'_Jeez, that looks even worse than Sam's door.'_ Danny thought to himself, still grimacing. _'Poor Harry.'_ Danny thought, feeling sympathy towards him. He looked down at Mr. Weasley and Harry as Mr. Weasley spoke,

"Ok, go on." He panted, pointing towards the door.

"Arent'- aren't you coming with-?" Harry questioned nervously, stuttering as he spoke. Mr. Weasley shook his head.

"Nope, not aloud. Good luck!" Harry's heart was racing so fast, he thought it would jump out of his chest. He was sorely tempted to run the other way and never look back, but then he heard Danny.

"Go in, I'm right behind you." Danny muttered, giving Harry a small dose of that Gryffindor courage. He swallowed hard and walked inside the courtroom.

**A/N: I'm **_**really**_** tempted to leave it there, but you all deserve much more, so I'm continuing. *Fans slowly drop pitch forks* **

Harry walked in and felt that this place was strangely familiar when-! Harry gasped involuntarily. This was the same courthouse he had seen in Dumbledore's Pensieve, the same room where the Lestranges were sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban. After the doors behind Harry swung shut, an ominous silence fell throughout the courtroom. A cold male voice shattered the silence.

"You're late."

"Sorry," Harry said nervously, almost wishing the silence was still in place. "I-I didn't know the time had been changed."

"That is not the Wizengamot's fault," said the voice sharply. "An own was sent to you this morning. Take your seat."

Harry took his small, but everlasting, walk of shame to a chair that rested in the middle of the room with chains over the arms of the chair. As he was walking, Harry heard his ghostly friend whisper a small 'Harsh…' as he finally arrived at the chair and cautiously took a seat. But, to his relief, the chains did not spring to life and choke his being. Instead, they hung lifelessly over the arms. To distract him, Harry took a quick glance at the people seated in the benches above.

He recognized Minister Fudge easily, not by his face, but his lime-green colored bowler hat. Danny saw where Harry was looking at bit back a snort when he saw Fudge's hat. Sam and Tucker would've had a field day if they ever saw that hat. Danny smiled when he thought of his friends, lingering a bit longer on Sam, and began to refocus his mind on the task at hand.

While the hearing when on, Danny wondered what exactly he was going to do there. Moral support was done and over, so what now? His head perked up when he heard the name 'Weasley' and looked around for anyone he thought could show some sympathy towards Harry. When he spotted Percy, he froze. He looked like a Weasley, his fiery hair a dead give-away, but other than that Danny could not believe.

Every Weasley he had met had this certain sparkle of liveliness in them, and always looked warm and friendly. Percy, on the other hand, looked strictly business-like, and cold. All work, no play. Danny was astounded and made a note to himself to ask the Weasley's about it later. The cold voice continued to drone on a bunch of names, all names Danny had no recognized at all, until they reached the witnesses.

"- Witness for the defence, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore" said a much quieter voice from behind Harry. Danny saw Harry's head turn so fast, it almost gave Danny whiplash. Dumbledore, Dumbledore, where had Danny heard that name before? Danny then remembered he was the headmaster of Hogwarts. And according to Ron and Hermione, a very close grandfather-like figure to Harry. Danny looked back at Fudge, who looked completely disconcerted. Danny almost laughed when he saw Fudge's facial expression.

"Ah," said Fudge, with a comical facial expression of a fish out of water that Danny had to laugh at. "Dumbledore. Yes. You- er- got our- er- message that the time and- er- place of the hearing had been changed, then?" Fudge shifted uncomfortably as he spoke, causing Danny to snort, and a bit loud at that. Fudge looked around but, obviously, saw no one there. Harry had heard as well and, for a brief moment, panic streaked his face.

'_Nah, they can't see him. He's invisible, remember?'_ Harry told himself before turning his attention back to Dumbledore.

"I must have missed it." Said Dumbledore cheerfully. "However, due to a lucky mistake I arrived at the Ministry three hours early, so no harm done." Something about the way his eyes were twinkling told Danny that Dumbledore had been expecting this. _'Nice.'_ Danny thought, impressed with Dumbledore, and equally pissed of at Fudge. _'Lousy Fudge-for brains…'_ He thought to himself, casting angry glares in him direction. Danny snapped out of his anger to hear said Fudge-for-brains accusing Harry and not letting him finish whenever he has something to say.

"And yet you conjured a Patronus on the night of the second of August?" said Fudge

"Yes," said Harry. "but-"

"Knowing that you are not permitted to use magic outside school while you are under the age of seventeen?"

"Yes, but-"

"Knowing that you were in an area full of muggles?"

"Yes, but-"

"Fully aware that you were in close proximity to a Muggle at the time?"

"Yes," said Harry angrily, "but I only used it because we were-" Harry was cut off once again and Danny felt like ripping someone's head off, preferably that Fudge-for-brains. The witch with the monocle cut across him in a booming voice.

"You produced a fully fledged Patronus?"

"Yes," said Harry, "because-"

"A corporeal Patronus?"

"A- what?" said Harry.

"Your Patronus had a clearly defined form? I mean to say, it was more than vapor or smoke?"

"Yes," said Harry, feeling both impatient and slightly desperate, "it's a stag, it's always a stag."

"Always?" boomed Madam Bones. "You have produced a Patronus before now?"

"Yes," said Harry, "I've been doing it for over a year."

"And you are fifteen years old?"

"Yes, and-" '_Ugh! They're cutting him off again!'_ Danny thought angrily.

"You learned this at school?"

"Yes, Professor Lupin taught me in my third year, because of the-"

"Impressive," said Madam Bones, staring down at him, "a true Patronus at his age… very impressive indeed." Some of the witches and wizards were muttering in agreement and others were frowning and shaking their heads. Fed up with this, Danny shouted,

"LET HIM FINISH TALKING!" Danny shouted before he could stop himself. He slapped his hand over his mouth and felt his heart beat accelerate. Everyone in the courtroom whipped their heads around wildly, looking for the source of the voice, but found none. Harry himself was beginning to panic and stole a glance at Dumbledore. He too, was looking curiously around the room, only he didn't look as puzzled as the rest were. The twinkle in his eye was back as he took a quick look around the room before steadying his gaze as though nothing happened. Danny took note of this too and made another note to himself to eventually ask Dumbledore about that.

Madame Bones cleared her throat and grasped the attention of the courtroom. All were silent, although Fudge was still shooting quick glances around the room, making sure no one was there. Madam Bones spoke,

"I think that it's fair that we now let Mr. Potter say what he had to say. Go on, Mr. Potter." She encouraged him, not looking at him as harsh as many of the other members in the courtroom.

"I did it because of the Dementors!" he said quickly, almost afraid someone would interrupt him again. No one did. He had expected more muttering, but the silence that fell seemed to be somehow denser than before. It. Was. Maddening. Even Danny, after he had calmed down, began looking around the room, waiting for someone to speak. Finally, someone did.

"Dementors?" said Madam Bones after a moment, her thick eyebrows rising until her monocle looked in danger of falling out. "What do you mean, boy?"

"I mean there were two Dementors down that alleyway and they went for me and my cousin!" "Ah," said Fudge again, smirking unpleasantly as he looked around at the Wizengamot, as though inviting them to share the joke. Danny felt like smacking that smirk right of his face. "Yes. Yes, I thought we'd be hearing something like this."

"Dementors in Little Whinging?" Madam Bones said, in a tone of great surprise. "I don't understand ‐"

"Don't you, Amelia?ʹ said Fudge, still smirking. Danny felt his fists ball up. "Let me explain. He's been thinking it through and decided Dementors would make a very nice little cover story, very nice indeed. Muggles can't see Dementors, can they, boy? Highly convenient, highly convenient… so it's just your word and no witnesses…"

"I'm not lying!" said Harry loudly, over another outbreak of muttering from the court. "There were two of them, coming from opposite ends of the alley, everything went dark and cold and my cousin felt them and ran for it ‐"

"Enough, enough!" said Fudge, with a very supercilious look on his face causing Danny's hands to turn a livid green. "I'm sorry to interrupt what I'm sure would have been a very well‐rehearsed story-"

Dumbledore cleared his throat. The Wizengamot fell silent again.

"We do, in fact, have a witness to the presence of Dementors in that alleyway," he said, "other than Dudley Dursley, I mean."

Fudge's plump face seemed to slacken, as though somebody had let air out of it. It reminded Danny of when someone said something smart around Dash. Fudge stared down at Dumbledore for a moment or two, then, with the appearance of a man pulling himself back together, said, "We haven't got time to listen to more tarradiddles, I'm afraid, Dumbledore. I want this dealt with quickly-"

"I may be wrong," said Dumbledore pleasantly, "but I am sure that under the Wizengamot Charter of Rights, the accused has the right to present witnesses for his or her case? Isn't that the policy of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Madam Bones?" he continued, addressing the witch in the monocle.

"True," said Madam Bones. "Perfectly true."

'_Alright Dumbledore!'_ Danny cheered silently in his head.

"Oh, very well, very well," snapped Fudge. "Where is this person?"

"I brought her with me," said Dumbledore. "She's just outside the door. Should I-?"

"No — Weasley, you go," Fudge barked at Percy, who got up at once, ran down the stone steps from the judge's balcony and hurried past Dumbledore and Harry without glancing at them. Danny frowned at this. So he was a Weasley, but why was he acting so?

A moment later, Percy returned, followed by Mrs. Figg. She looked scared and more batty than ever. Harry wished she had thought to change out of her carpet slippers. Danny continued to listen to them question this woman while Fudge was fidgeting with his papers. Pretty soon, Danny began to drone out everyone and fell asleep, in mid-air.

Danny woke up again to find Fudge and Dumbledore arguing about how laws can be changed and other nonsense that Danny really didn't want to listen to. He couldn't have fallen asleep for more than 20-30 minutes. He took a look around and, from the sound of the argument, the hearing was just about done. Just to be sure, Danny floated over to where Madam Bones was and looked at the verdict on the parchment in front of her. He scanned the parchment until…ah, he found it.

_This Wizengamot finds Mr. Harry James Potter cleared of all charges._

Danny stared at the parchment for about a full minute before he broke out in a grin. He looked over at Harry and saw that he still looked confused, he was taking somewhat cautious steps towards the exit before Danny flew over and told him.

"You were cleared of all charges. We can leave now." Danny murmured next to Harry, while Harry had to attempt to control his facial expressions. The toad-like witch that had been seated next to Fudge was still looking at him, as though silently daring him to make a false movement. Harry quickly slapped a poker face on and broke into a fast walk out the door, with Danny tailing behind him.

**Dphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphp**

**A/N: So, did you hate it? I think this is my longest chapter yet! And because I haven't updated in SUCH a long times, I'll totally understand it you leave angry reviews. But some reviews are better than none! Anyway, I'm really sorry about not updating. But you'll be happy to know that I'm going to try to update every week or two. (I know! shocking, right?) So anyway, reviewers get brownies! (cookies are overrated!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: See? I'm attempting to update quicker, but you know, reviews always quicken the process- *Rotten fruit appear in hands of fans, daring her to push it* Ah, ok. So I still haven't completely made up for not updating in a while. And I would've updated sooner, but I honestly think fate is against me. First, exams came up and I had to study for finals, (I aced them all!) then the day school ended I went on a trip to Italy for about half a month. (best vacation ever.) The worse starts when I came back. It turns out my computer crashed when I left! Not all of it, but just the hard drive with all of MY STUFF! (including my itunes library!) So there went my life. *blows nose on random tissue* **

**The good news is that I had my fan fic documents on my memory stick, but I didn't update it before I left, so half of my beloved chapter disappeared! *blows nose again* I also had all my harry Potter e-books on this memory stick, so there's still hope! Believe me, I'm insanely dedicated to this story. My dad had a work conference in Europe and I'm currently writing this chapter while on a train from PARIS to LONDON! Talk about your dedication. By the way, Paris was amazing, and I'm pretty sure London will be likewise. Anyway, sorry about all this! **

**Disclaimer:**** *Reads of little index card* This author does not own anything related to Harry Potter OR Danny Phantom. Put card down and offer brownies- Oh, oops! Wasn't supposed to say that…. *gives sheepish grin***

_**Where we last left of….**_

Danny woke up again to find Fudge and Dumbledore arguing about how laws can be changed and other nonsense that Danny really didn't want to listen to. He couldn't have fallen asleep for more than 20-30 minutes. He took a look around and, from the sound of the argument, the hearing was just about done. Just to be sure, Danny floated over to where Madam Bones was and looked at the verdict on the parchment in front of her. He scanned the parchment until…ah, he found it.

_This Wizengamot finds Mr. Harry James Potter cleared of all charges._

Danny stared at the parchment for about a full minute before he broke out in a grin. He looked over at Harry and saw that he still looked confused, he was taking somewhat cautious steps towards the exit before Danny flew over and told him.

"You were cleared of all charges. We can leave now." Danny murmured next to Harry, while Harry had to attempt to control his facial expressions. The toad-like witch that had been seated next to Fudge was still looking at him, as though silently daring him to make a false movement. Harry quickly slapped a poker face on and broke into a fast walk out the door, with Danny tailing behind him.

**Chapter 13**

Harry's fast walk broke into a run as soon as he was sure that he was out of sight of the toad-like lady. Danny quickly fallowed behind him, phasing through unexpecting Ministry officials to catch up, leaving a trail of bewildered people as they all felt a cold shiver run through their bodies. Harry, still with his expression of disbelief, almost collided into a pale and apprehensive looking Mr. Weasley.

"Dumbledore didn't say-"

"Cleared," Harry said, while regaining control of his heart beat. "of all charges!" Like a car taking a sharp U-turn, Mr. Weasley instantly beamed like the sun and seized Harry by the shoulders.

"Harry, that's wonderful! Well, of course, they couldn't have found you guilty, not on the evidence, but even so, 1 can't pretend I wasn't-" Mr. Weasley's voice broke off, the courtroom door had just opened again. The Wizengamot were filling out. Mr. Weasley stared with wide eyes.

"Merlin's beard!" exclaimed Mr. Weasley in bewilderment as he pulled Harry to the side, "You were tried by the full court?" Both Harry and Danny stared in slight shock as the rest of the courtroom emptied. That was the entire Wizengamot? Danny began to then realize how big a deal the hearing had been. After a moment, Harry regained his voice.

"I think so." Harry said quietly.

One or two of the wizards nodded to Harry as they passed and a few, including Madam Bones, said, 'Morning, Arthur,' to Mr. Weasley, but most averted their eyes. Cornelius Fudge and the toad-like witch were almost the last to leave the dungeon. Fudge acted as though Mr. Weasley and Harry were part of the wall, but again, the witch looked almost appraisingly at Harry as she passed. That wasn't necessarily a good thing in the eyes of Harry and Danny.

Last of all to pass was Percy. Danny didn't think anyone could look more pompous than Fudge, but once again, he was proved wrong. Like Fudge, he completely ignored his father and Harry; he marched past clutching a large roll of parchment and a handful of spare quills, his back rigid and his nose in the air. The lines around Mr. Weasley's mouth tightened slightly, but other than this he gave no sign that he had seen his third son.

Danny felt an explosion of questions go of in his head after he had seen the exchange. So obviously, Percy was a Weasley, and probably Mr. Weasley's son. But what happened? This question intrigued Danny to no end, but this made him think twice about asking Mr. Weasley. Obviously this was a touchy subject for him, and probably even more so for his wife. He concluded that he should probably ask Harry or Hermione, just to be on the safe side. Danny was brought out of his muse by a cold voice,

"Well, well, well… Patronus Potter," said Lucius Malfoy coolly.

Harry felt winded, as though he had just walked into something solid. He had last seen those cold grey eyes through slits in a Death Eaters hood, and last heard that man's voice jeering in a dark graveyard while Lord Voldemort tortured him. Harry could not believe that Lucius Malfoy dared look him in the face; he could not believe that he was here, in the Ministry of Magic, or that Cornelius Fudge was talking to him, when Harry had told Fudge mere weeks ago that Malfoy was a Death Eater. Harry just concluded that over confidence and cockiness was just a Malfoy family curse. Danny could only glare at this cocky man- if you could even call him a man.

"The Minister was just telling me about your lucky escape, Potter," drawled Mr. Malfoy. "Quite astonishing, the way you continue to wriggle out of very tight holes… snakelike, in fact." Mr. Malfoy dragged out with a small, subtle smirk in place. He was baiting Harry, and they all knew that, even Danny who was a bit clueless in the matter. Mr. Weasley was prepared to lead Harry away but Harry stood his ground.

"Yeah," said Harry, without much shown interest. "yeah, I'm good at escaping." He narrowed his eyes slightly and gave Malfoy a bold look. Malfoy chose to ignore it and move onto his next victim.

"And Arthur Weasley too! What are you doing here, Arthur?" Malfoy exclaimed in fake shock.

"I work here." Said Mr. Weasley curtly.

"Not here, surely?" said Mr. Malfoy, raising his eyebrows and glancing towards the door over Mr. Weasley's shoulder. "I thought you were up on the second floor… don't you do something that involves sneaking Muggle artifacts home and bewitching them?"

"No," Mr. Weasley snapped. His hand he had placed on Harry's shoulder earlier was now biting into his skin. Harry ignored it and spoke,

"What are _you_ doing here, anyway?" Harry asked Lucius Malfoy.

"I don't think private matters between myself and the Minister are any concern of yours, Potter," said Malfoy, smoothing the front of his robes. Harry distinctly heard the gentle clinking of what sounded like a full pocket of gold. Danny had heard this too and caught onto Harry's thoughts. If possible, he glared even harder. "Really, just because you are Dumbledore's favorite boy, you must not expect the same indulgence from the rest of us… Shall we go up to your office, then, Minister?"

"Certainly." said Fudge, turning his back on Harry and Mr. Weasley. "This way, Lucius."

They strode off together, talking in low voices. Mr. Weasley did not let go of Harry's shoulder until they had disappeared into the lift, but by then, most of Harry's shoulder had lost its feeling.

"Why wasn't he waiting outside Fudge's office if they've got business to do together?" Harry burst out furiously. "What was he doing down here?"

"Trying to sneak down to the courtroom, if you ask me," said Mr. Weasley, looking extremely agitated and glancing over his shoulder as though making sure they could not be overheard. Well, trying at least. Numerous ministry workers and officials briskly walked past them, even Danny could see a few ministry wizards attempting to overhear their conversation while walking past. He rolled his eyes at the blunt curiosity these wizards displayed.

"What private business have they got together, anyway?" Harry questioned angrily, glancing at the spot Mr. Malfoy and Fudge had been walking less than a few minutes ago.

"Gold, I expect," Mr. Weasley replied, equally as angry. "Malfoy's been giving generously to all sorts of things for years… gets him in with the right people… then he can ask favors… delay laws he doesn't want passed… oh, he's very well-connected, Lucius Malfoy."

Danny felt disgusted with what he had heard, but from the look on Mr. Weasley's face, it appeared to be a common occurrence. The lift arrived; it was empty except for a flock of memos that flapped around Mr. Weasley's head as he pressed the button for the Atrium and the doors clanged shut. He waved them away irritably.

"Mr. Weasley," said Harry slowly, "If Fudge is meeting Death Eaters like Malfoy, if he's seeing them alone, how do we know they haven't put the Imperius Curse on him?" Danny, although not knowing what the Imperius Curse was, continued to listen, in hopes that he would discover its meaning throughout their conversation.

"Don't think it hasn't occurred to us, Harry." said Mr. Weasley quietly. "But Dumbledore thinks Fudge is acting of his own accord at the moment-which, as Dumbledore says, is not a lot of comfort. Best not talk about it anymore just now, Harry." Danny concluded from this conversation that the Imperius Curse must take away someone's free will, or something like that. Adding to his hundreds of mental notes, he added another one to ask Harry about that curse later. The doors slid open and they stepped out into the now almost deserted Atrium. Eric the watchwizard was hidden behind his Daily Prophet again. They had walked straight past the golden fountain before Harry remembered.

"Wait…" he told Mr. Weasley, and, pulling his moneybag in from his pocket, he turned back to the fountain. Both Mr. Weasley and Danny looked curiously at Harry walking over to the fountain. Danny looked puzzled.

'_Wait, what's he doing walking over there to the fountain- oh, duh!'_ Danny grinned as he remembered what Harry had said by the fountain before going to the hearing.

Harry looked up into the handsome wizard's face, but close to Harry thought he looked rather weak and foolish. The witch was wearing a vapid smile like a beauty contestant, and from what Harry knew of goblins and centaurs, they were most unlikely to be caught staring so sloppily at humans of any description. Only the house-elf's attitude of creeping servility looked convincing. With a grin at the thought of what Hermione would say if she could see the statue of the elf, Harry turned his moneybag upside-down and emptied not just ten Galleons, but the whole contents into the pool.

***************Back***********At************Headquarters*****************

Mr. Weasley had apparated Harry back, so Danny had to grab the back of Harry's jacket at the last second, to prevent him from being left behind. They reached the front door and before Mrs. Weasley had opened the door, Harry muttered to Danny,

"As soon as Mrs. Weasley opens the door, fly straight to your room to avoid suspicion." Danny, although Harry couldn't see him, nodded at these instructions. As soon as Mrs. Weasley opened the door, Danny whizzed past her at top speed and, without any trouble, quietly slipped into his bed. After all that morning excitement, Danny soon slipped into a light slumber, but not before he heard Mrs. Weasley shriek in delight.

'_Must've heard the news.'_ He thought as he drifted to sleep.

****************************************************************

"I knew it!" yelled Ron, punching the air. "You always get away with stuff!"

"They were bound to clear you," said Hermione, who had looked positively faint with anxiety when Harry had entered the kitchen and was now holding a shaking hand over her eyes, "there was no case against you, none at all."

"Everyone seems quite relieved, though, considering you all knew I'd get off," said Harry, smiling.

"Well Hermione _did_ assure us that you would get off." Said Valerie, making her way out of the kitchen. "By the way Harry, Mrs. Weasley wants you in the kitchen. She said she made you lunch."

"Okay, thanks Valerie." Harry said as he crossed her path to go into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was wiping her face on her apron, Sam, Tucker, and a girl about Ginny's age were eating lunch, and Fred, George and Ginny were doing a kind of war dance to a chant that went: _"He_ got off, he got off, he got off…ʺ

"That's enough! Settle down!" shouted Mr. Weasley, though he too was smiling. "Listen, Sirius, Lucius Malfoy was at the Ministry ‐"

"What?" said Sirius sharply.

"He got off, he got off, he got off…ʺ

"Be quiet, you three! Yes, we saw him talking to Fudge on Level Nine, then they went up to Fudge's office together. Dumbledore ought to know."

"Absolutely," said Sirius. "We'll tell him, don't worry."

"Well, I'd better get going, there's a vomiting toilet waiting for me in Bethnal Green. Molly, I'll be late, I'm covering for Tonks, but Kingsley might be dropping in for dinner ‐"

"_He got_ off, he got off, he got off…"

"That's enough ‐ Fred ‐ George ‐ Ginny!" said Mrs. Weasley, as Mr. Weasley left the kitchen. "Harry, dear, come and sit down, have some lunch, you hardly ate breakfast."

Ron and Hermione sat themselves down opposite him, looking happier than they had done since he had first arrived at Grimmauld Place, and Harry's feeling of giddy relief, which had been somewhat dented by his encounter with Lucius Malfoy, swelled again. The gloomy house seemed warmer and more welcoming all of a sudden; even Kreacher looked less ugly as he poked his snoutlike nose into the kitchen to investigate the source of all the noise. The only thing Harry was still curious about was the black haired girl shoving enormous amounts of food down her throat.

"Err…" Harry said. He glanced at Valerie, who had just taken a seat besides Tucker and Sam, and jerked his head in question towards the unknown girl. Sam, Tucker, and Valerie all looked at each other. Finally, Tucker spoke up.

"Uh, hey Harry. Congrats on not getting sent to jail-" Sam and Valerie both elbowed him hard in the stomach. "Ow, jeez, sorry. So, Harry, this," Tucker gestured towards Dani, "is Danny's little cousin, Danielle. But she goes by Dani as well, but with an 'I' at the end." Tucker added. At the mention of her name, Dani hastily wiped of her mouth with a napkin and smiled.

"Hi. I'm guessing you're Harry, I've heard a bunch about you from everyone here. As Tucker said, I'm Dani, Danny's little cousin." She paused for a moment. "Wow, that did sound weird to say…" She said as she trailed off. Tucker leaned over the table and whispered,

"We'll explain everything later." He said before returning to his own food. Harry in return, shrugged and began to dig into his food as well. Sam looked up from her food and took a quick scan around the room. Danny was still absent. Deciding that he had slept long enough, she leaned over to Tucker and Valerie.

"Danny's still not here, so I'm gonna go wake him. I'll be back in a little bit." She whispered as she got up and excused herself. Tucker smirked as he replied,

"Okay Sam. You go and 'wake him up'." He said with a smirk still played on his face. Valerie playfully shoved him slightly as she motioned for Sam to go, while she scolded her boyfriend on teasing.

********************************************************************

Sam walked into the room Danny, Harry, and Ron all shared and scanned the room for Danny's bed. Danny was seemingly sleeping with his head under the covers, so she couldn't really see his face. She went over the the side of the bed and sat down.

'_Man, he must really be in a deep sleep to have NOT woken up yet. Either that, or he's still jet lagged.' _Sam thought, smiling slightly at the last part.

' _Maybe I shouldn't wake him. He hardly gets enough sleep at home with all the ghost fighting he does…'_ She pondered. After that thought, it almost seemed like a crime to break him from his slumber. Sam rarely saw Danny's chest rise up and down in such a rythematic fashion, so peacefully. But once again, she was rudely interrupted by her thoughts.

'_Regardless of that, it's not good for his health to be sleeping too long!' _Sam nodded at this and reached her hand to wake him up. Just as she was about to touch him, she mumbled.

"Sam…" Danny groaned. Sam froze up. She sat still for a good 2 minutes before realizing that he was still asleep. Her thoughts started racing.

'_Oh my god! Is he dreaming about me? I'm in his dreams?'_ Thoughts were going around her head like a race track.

"Please…don't take her." Sam leaned forward slightly, wanting him to finish his dream.

"Who's taking her?"

"What?" Danny said, finally stirring. "Sam? What are you doing here?" Sam froze up for a split second before regaining her senses.

"I came to wake you, it's lunch time." Sam replied, avoiding his eyes. Luckily, Danny did not seem to notice. He actually seemed a bit troubled.

"Ok Danny, what's up? You seem kind of upset. Bad dream?" She asked, the last part coming out nervously. Danny nodded slightly.

"Something like that, just the usual ghost hunting stuff." Sam looked at him with concern.

"If you wanna talk about it, I'm here."

"I know." They both looked at each other for a moment before looking away, embarrassed. Sam coughed awkwardly.

"So, umm, lunch?"

"Yeah, that sounds good" Danny answered quickly as they made their way out the room and down the stairs. When they reached the door of the kitchen, Sam stopped.

"Before you go in, there's something you should know." Danny gave her a puzzled look.

"Sam, what could I possibly need to know before I go into the _kitchen_? _Killer Turkey?_" Danny asked while pushing open the door and walking in. He stopped with a shocked look on his face.

"Danielle?" Dani looked up from her plate of food sheepishly.

"Hey cuz, what's up?"

**Hpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdphpdp**

**A/N: WOW! I think this is my longest chapter yet! Well, I'm currently in my hotel room in Cambridge. I guess England just gave me the right inspiration. So, I'm really looking forward to the next chapter, it gets MUCH more interesting! What do you think Danny's dream was about? Will Dani be cured? And what did everyone think of the Half Blood Prince movie? Until next time! Remember to review, brownie points for those who do! I should probably go treat my bruised shoulder from trying to get to Platform 9 3/4 yesterday at Kings Cross... :D **


End file.
